<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Become Your Own Design by eridixm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560935">Become Your Own Design</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm'>eridixm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deer Hunting, Destiny, Hallucinations, Human Alastor gets a visit from Demon Alastor, Hunting, Louisiana, Multi, New Orleans, On the path to killing people, Persuasion - Freeform, Taxidermy, This is why I believe Alastor represents a Deer in Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alastor admires his wall of taxidermy, he has an unexpected visitor who gives him a look into the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Become Your Own Design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor rested his palms on his hips as he revelled in his work. One of the walls in his living room was congested with an array of animal heads that were nailed cleanly into their own individual wooden plaques, and he always took a minute out of his day to admire it. It was something, other than broadcasting, that he was passionate about, despite most people being disgusted over the hobby. Alastor's most prized possession was his very first Deer kill, it occurred a few years prior in the forest in his neighbourhood. It was such an accomplishment that the local press had arrived and snapped a picture of him and the corpse, which was soon published on the front page of the newspaper. The Deer head was the largest of all of the decorations, so Alastor had displayed it above the fireplace that was situated in the middle of the room. He gazed down to the cornice of the active fireplace, the same rifle he had killed it with was placed in a polished glass box, he blinked back to the Deer. The way the light of crackling flames reflected in it's lifeless, jet black eyes added a sense of entertainment for him, the view screamed 'Look at me! I'm the main act!' in his mind. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"So beautiful," Alastor sighed, the noise echoed across the room, "I wish I had more of you."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>With one corner of his mouth turned up, he sauntered over to the glass box encasing the delicate piece of weaponry. He used his thin, manicured fingers to softly open the lid of the box and extracted the rifle. Alastor manoeuvred his hands into the suitable position for him hold it and returned to his overseeing spot from before. He squinted his left eye protected by his circular glasses and peered through the scope. It was aimed at the bullet wound that was in the forehead of the dead Deer. His smile grew wider as he attempted to re-enact that moment. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Bang, bang!” he tittered, pretending to fire the weapon once more.</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>Since he was too invested in what he was doing, Alastor did not realise the black string of smoke emerging from the floorboards. The smoke wrapped around his trouser leg and reached his thigh, to where it travelled into the atmosphere behind him. Without a sound, the substance had formed into a figure of a strange man. The man stuck out his head so his mouth was beside Alastor’s ear.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”Bang.” he whispered in a low tone.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Alastor’s concentration broke, causing him to jump and rapidly turn to face the intruder. The man had an obvious colour palette of red and black, ranging from his bouncy hair to his pointy shoes. He was the bearer of a prominent but discomforting smile and large pair of strawberry coloured eyes. The figure was dressed in attire that obtained a similar style to Alastor’s, except he acquired a thin staff with a microphone stuck at the top of it. They were both the exact same height and seemed very alike in terms of facial structure and posture. Nevertheless, he was still an interloper. Alastor raised the rifle with a steady grip and pointed it directly at the man. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Who are you?” he questioned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The man chuckled, a static sound was somehow enveloped into the noise, ”I forgot how...simple I used to be.” <br/><br/></p>
  <p>“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Alastor repeated, moving the weapon closer as a warning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”You won’t kill me, because then you’d be killing yourself,” he took his gloved finger and lowered the rifle from his end, “And trust me, we both don’t want that.” </p>
  <p><br/>“Are you...me?” <br/><br/></p>
  <p>“Yes, a much better you, in fact. I’m your demon self!” he revealed, widening his arms dramatically. <br/><br/></p>
  <p>Alastor furrowed his eyebrows, “Demon self? I go to Hell? But, why?” </p>
  <p><br/>“Because you kill.” the man exposed, his grin getting wider, which didn’t seem possible until now.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Only animals! It’s legal!” he panicked, starting to rethink his morals.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”At the moment, people are next. So. Many. People.” the demon teased. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What? No, I’d never kill a person! That’s horrible!” Alastor shunned the comment and shook his head frequently.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Tell me, how does hunting make you feel?” he interrogated.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>With long, soft steps, demon Alastor circled around his bewildered human self and waited for a response. </p><p> </p><p>He cast his mind back to his most recent hunts. Sneaking around every tree and behind every bush in order to not scare the clueless animals. Aiming the well maintained shotgun at the center of it's head or the most vulnerable part of the body. Pulling the trigger with your reliable finger which made you jolt back slightly. Watching as the creature falls limply to the ground with a vibrating thud. Promenading towards it as the life gradually leaves it's body by each stream of blood trickling down it's soft fur. Taking the corpse home and tending to the parts that aren't needed for display, severing it's magestic head is the best part. Mounting the limb in your conveted area for everyone, especially you, to see. It was a cycle, a thrilling cycle, one that gave him the power of life or death. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor returned to reality and immediatley locked eyes with his demon counterpart, who was now lingering in front of him. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You can experience that on a bigger scale." the red clad demon stated, already knowing what Alastor was going to mutter.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I can? It doesn't seem possible." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's possible if you want it to be, " his smile tranformed into a wide smirk, "Do you?"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Alastor nodded and expanded his eyes.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Then make it happen. Make your name strike fear into the people of this state. Do it with whatever method you want, just savour it. Then your future will look like this." the figure unfolded his arms from his back and gestured them down himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The human nodded again. Using the action as conformation, the demon elegantly raised his hand and clicked his fingers sharply. The same charcoal smoke from before emerged from the oak floorboards and began to engulf him. Within a matter of seconds, he was gone. Alastor stood stable in the middle of his mute living room, trying to piece together what had just occured in the last few minutes. The corner of his parted lips started to tardily prick upwards into a nefarious grin. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I know what I need to do." Alastor purred.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It was his destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>